cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Smokey
Smokey '''is a CAW professional wrestler. He is currently being featured in WEDF, CCL and Rising Star Wrestling. Overall, Smokey has won 3 World Championships, 3 midcard titles, and numerous hardcore championships in multiple leagues over his career thus far. You can interact with Smokey at: http://www.youtube.com/user/Smokeythecawreviewer or http://www.youtube.com/user/thefdwowner Current Vivianverse Leagues: WEDF: Smokey began his career in WEDF as a commentator, commentating many Flame and Smackdown shows. He made his in ring debut against a fellow caw superstar, a caw legend in Danny Jackpot at WEDF Fate of Champions in the pre-show. Smokey would actually hold his own against the veteran, Danny Jackpot, but the match was interrupted by Smokey's big time rival Vladimir Kozlov, who on previous episodes had heated verbal wars, and even on a WEDF Flame after Kozlov defeated Khali, Smokey would once again get into it with The Russian powerhouse. Smokey battled Kozlov into the crowd while Val Venis and Disco Inferno came to Danny's aid and they then danced at the end of the pre-show. The battles between Smokey and Vladimir Kozlov would continue up to WEDF Last Resort. Kozlov and Smokey continued costing each other's matches, as Kozlov even cost Smokey a shot at defeating Disco Inferno in the first round of the 2009 WEDF Tournament. On WEDF Episode 31 - United, Vladimir Kozlov took Smokey out after his match with the Miz, and broke his neck. Smokey returned back a few months later and took out Kozlov and defeated him in a loser leaves Smackdown match at WEDF Last Resort. Vladimir Kozlov hasn't been seen since. Smokey even cost Kozlov a chance at the United States Championship allowing Christian to win the six man battle royal and capture the United States Championship from Kozlov. Smokey would continue his roll until CAW King of the Ring. A change in attitude: At CAW King of the Ring 2009, Smokey lost to Jeri-Max's El Jefe in the first round. Since then, Smokey has been very bitter about the roll up loss, and has since had a change of personality, turning his back on the fans that once supported him. Smokey currently eyes the World Heavyweight Championship in WEDF an d claims he will not stop until he gets what he wants. Smokey has even brought in his YGA group into WEDF's DCO and is grooming them into a posse that will help Smokey get what he wants. Smokey is a former United States Champion in his own right, winning it at CAWllision 2 defeating Danny Jackpot, Oshujax, and Vladimir Kozlov, as he pinned Kozlov with the acid splash, but moments later lost to Bret Michaels. Smokey is currently in a battle with Matt Hardy on the Smackdown brand. Smokey recently came close to winning the World Championship, but was eliminated by MVP in route to MVP winning the World Title. Smokey continues his bitterness and hatred towards the fans. Smokey later was featured on a WEDF short return show, giving DCO General Manager Jeff Winninger another loss in the record books. On WEDF Episode 62 - Smackdown, Smokey would once again gain other opportunity at the World title, defeating Matt Hardy to make the World title match at Royal Reckoning a triple threat match. Smokey would capitalize on a Hardy mistake off the top rope and would throw him into the exposed turnbuckle, followed with the acid splash. After Smokey lost at Royal Reckoning, he departed from the company. Return and feuds with Brock Lesnar and Cody Rhodes After an extremely long absense, Smokey would sign to WEDF as a commentator once again, but the deal dissolved after a few shows. Smokey would return to WEDF a few months later. Smokey has been in many long bloodfeuds since his return, with Brock Lesnar and Cody Rhodes respectively. It has yet to be seen what Smokey will do next in WEDF, but without a doubt, whatever he does do will make an impact. Rising Star Wrestling: In 2012, a conversation between Smokey and RSW President Brent Harvanator lead to an eventual agreement between the two, Where Brent would appear in FDW and Smokey would appear in RSW. However, in the middle of 2012, both men would agree to sign official contracts with the others company. Smokey will make his first RSW apperance at RSW NeverEnding Aggression competing for the Eurocontinental Championship. Elite Dynasty Federation Debut and North American Champion At EDF Collision , Smokey would make his debut in a battle royal to crown the first EDF North American Champion, where he would come out victorious. However, soon afterwards, he would be attacked by Lemarcus Carter , who on the third episode of Livewire would make his intention of challenging for Smokey's North American title known. It has been annouced that Smokey and Lemarcus Carter will settle their differences at the EDF Rumble with Smokey's North American Championship on the line! It's Walleh Time Smokey has been in IWT for a while, but he hasn't really done that much except for become IWT Ironman Heavymetal Champion a few times. It has yet to be seen what will happen involving Smokey in IWT. Current Non-Vivianverse Leagues Redneck Championship Wrestling/Haduke Championship Wrestling/ Online Federation Wrestling: Smokey first started out in RCW as a interviewer. He soon found his way in the middle of a grudge between He-Man and Hulk in which caused Smokey cheap shotted He-Man. Smokey would soon start acting more in a wrestling row in RCW. He would then get a chance of a shot at the US Championship, competiting in a number 1 contenders match. He would eliminated Adam Sandler last to win the number 1 contenders spot. He faced the Hulk for the US Championship and won the match and the title. Smokey's attitude become more arrogant from this success and called out any challengers for his championship. A returning Johhny J came out and shocked Smokey, costing him his US Championship. Smokey, outraged by the interference, sent a messege to the owner of RCW, informing him he was going to bring in his group the YGA to take over RCW. YGA would come to RCW, with Dagger and Sylas Marx joining YGA. The group would cause the RCW roster havoc for weeks and weeks. Smokey however, unsatisfied by Sylas Marx not being able the job done, brought in Smoke Dawg and Lil B, and then proceeded to kick Marx out of the group. Smokey would then go on to win the RCW World Championship from Mr. Spectacular. After the match, Dagger came into the ring and attacked Smokey, proclaiming he was going be the next champion. Smokey would lose his title to Dagger by a interference from a masked man. Smokey would then become HCW Intercontinental Champion, capturing it at HCW 2.0's first CPV of the season, Crashdown. Smokey would then face against Mr Spectacular at Uprising 2 in a Legacy vs Career match in which if Smokey lost he would no longer be able to use the name Smokey in CAW forever and the rights of Smokey would go to Mr. Spectacular but if Smokey wins he would end the hcw's future hall of famer career. In a almighty Hell in a cell match, Smokey would win by hitting the Acid Splash and pinning Mr.Spectacular, thus ending the career of a great competitor and future hall of famer and retaining the HCW Intercontinental Championship. HCW would close shortly after this. After HCW closed down, Daniel Barber hired Smokey to OFW. After only a few shows, he was released after being accused of being a liar. However, Smokey would be resigned to the returning RCW many months later and is currently competing in RCW at this moment. Defunct/Former Leagues: Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment: Started out in XWE as a bodyguard to Columbo who hired him to protect him from Hulk Hogan. His first match in XWE was against Marcuss which he won and got the number one contender shot for the Youtube Championship. Smokey faced Sabu and in a back in forth match Smokey won by hitting his finisher called the sKo SMF Forum Wrestling: Smokey would debut at Unnamed, competiting in XXXtremist's white boy challenge. Smokey would defeat XXXtremist after hitting the Acid Splash through a table. Smokey would then challenge TH1RT33N for the SFW World Championship in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Smokey won the Championship after winning in two straight falls. Smokey would retain in the rematch against TH1RT33N. He would hold it for 3 months until Danny Jackpot defeated Smokey to win the SFW World Championship. Jackpot would then beat Smokey on SFW Wrestling Classic 4 to retain the SFW World title while Randy Orton was the Special Guest Referee. Smokey then got Shetty's permission to have a match against the fallen Jackpot, after Jackpot had defeated the All Bureain by countout on SFW Wrestling Classic 5 to retain the title. Smokey pinned Jackpot to win the SFW World title, becoming the first two time Champion. Smokey would defeat Jackpot in a rematch on SFW Wrestling Classic 6. Smokey was shortly released after this. CAW Champions League CCL was misusing Smokey for a while, then an opportunity came for something good with Brent Harvanator but they fucked that up and he left. That's all i'm putting for this crapfest of a league. About Smokey and his review of CAW Smokey runs a review show called Smokey's Review of Caw that has been going for over 2 years. However, the show at the moment appears to be on a indefinate hiatus. Championships and Accomplishments: Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation: *WEDF United States Championship (x1) *WEDF Hardcore Championship (x1) HCW: *RCW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *RCW United States Champion (x1) *HCW 2.0 Intercontinental Champion (x1) '''XWE: * XWE Youtube Champion (x1), Final 'SFW:' *SFW World Heavyweight Champion (x2) 'OMFG:' *OMFG Champion (x1) 'IWT:' *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship(x3) 'Elite Dynasty Federation' *'EDF North American Championship (x1, current) (First)' 'Other Accomplishments:' *The Vivianverse ranked him #43 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #41 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 In Wrestling: Finishers: *'Acid Splash (modified frog splash)' *'s.K.o (Acid Spit followed by a modified Emerald Flowsion)' Signatures: *'Yallin' Elbow (Grounded Elbow Drop with Theatrics)' *'Fireman's Carry Cutter' Patented Moves: *Acid (Poison mist) *Diving Leg Drop *Rolling Thunder Old Moves: *The Sexy Drive (off the top rope moonlight drive) Theme Music: * "Can't be touched" by Roy Jones Jr(With Smokey Intro) * "Worldwide Choppers" by Tech N9ne (Current Theme) * "World Wide Choppers" by Tech9 (Harv Remix) (Current Theme) Category:IWT Category:CCL Category:Commentator Category:BATTLE PRO Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:EDF Category:Legendary CAW